The invention relates generally to robotic pick and place mechanisms for handling sequentially delivered product. More particularly, it concerns an improved robotic arm mechanism for movement of product from a conveyor or similar handling station into a container for storage or shipping.
A common problem encountered in product handling is presented by the need to move product from a conveyor to a shipping container. This movement is preferably accomplished in a manner that maximizes use of the space within the container while minimizing damage to the product.
One type of apparatus that has been used to move product from a conveyor or similar handling station to a container is a robotic pick and place mechanism. Examples of such mechanisms in the marketplace include the Rodico-Schubert SNC-F2 (brand) Multi-packer and the ADEPT (brand) robot. This type of apparatus allows for precise handling of an individual product or a group of products.
While robotic pick and place mechanisms have been utilized in the handling of packaged products for several years, the mechanisms currently known to the inventor all effect movement of the product through the use of a complex linkage that utilizes two or more servos. An example of such a robotic arm is shown in FIG. 1. As is apparent from the apparatus shown in FIG. 1, when two servos are used, the two servos must be accurately synchronized, and complex control algorithms must be used to achieve the required motion. The resulting complexity of the pick and place mechanism typically increases the cost of the mechanism and the need for highly skilled technicians in the event of a maintenance problem.
It is therefore desirable to provide a robotic pick and place mechanism having a simpler mechanical design. Such a mechanism would ideally reduce the cost of constructing the mechanism and reduce the resulting maintenance associated with the mechanism.